Night and Day
by Philyra
Summary: AU. She knew that it wasn't logical to love a man like him, but such is the nature of love. UlquiNel. Thirteenth part of the Strictly Ballroom series.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, because I'm not Kubo-sensei. The bleach I own keeps my whites white.

* * *

The Toukaidou Shinkansen high-speed rail line between Tokyo and Osaka was an indelible part of a Japanese citizen's life, having carried about 4.5 billion passengers since its creation. That commute was a way of life, though for some it was more exciting than most.

Neliel Tu Oderschvank bounced up and down in her seat as the countryside passed by at a dizzying speed. Nozomi was the fastest of the three trains on the Toukaidou Shinkansen line with a top speed of 186 miles per hour. It could make the journey from Tokyo to Osaka in about two and a half hours. "Ulquiorra-san, aren't you excited?"

Ulquiorra Schiffer opened his eyes and focused on the woman seated across from him. "Neliel-san, I drew the short straw. Why on earth should I be excited?"

"Look at it this way, you were the only one to draw a short straw this year! That will make the atmosphere much more fun, don't you think?"

"I think Grimmjow and Sun-sun-san have other reasons for volunteering for the show than enjoyment."

"Well, I think love is a wonderful reason for staying in one place." She peered out the window, grinning brightly. "I cannot begin to understand why everyone in the studio is so heartily set against the show."

"It's a waste of time," he sighed. "Aizen-sensei was right to back out of his consultant contract as soon as he could." Unfortunately, his studio was still contractually obligated to provide four dancers to _Shall We Dance?_ for the next two years.

"A waste of time? Oh, I get it." She folded her hands on her lap. "You think that spending a few weeks training a partner only to get voted off is counterproductive. And should one make it to the end, all one gets is a gaudy trophy and meaningless bragging rights. Am I correct?"

He rolled his eyes. She was clearly making fun of him. "Precisely."

"Don't be so uptight, Ulquiorra-san!" she admonished. "_Shall We Dance? _is _fun_. The atmosphere is just wonderful and the camaraderie between the entire cast is simply…indescribable. I've made so many good friends from being on the show!" Celadon eyes twinkled happily. "And it's very competitive."

"Neliel-san, you've participated in every season since the show started and you've never won. Are you not frustrated?"

"Of course not!" she said magnanimously. "I'm not in it to _win_, I'm in it for the fun!"

Ulquiorra shook his head. He'd known Neliel for years now and he was not quite sure if he was ever going to understand her. It was a good thing that she was Gin's partner and not his. He closed his eyes, wondering how on earth he was going to get through the next few weeks. He rather hoped that he was voted off first.

* * *

"Rangiku!" Nel squealed.

"Nel!" Matsumoto shrieked. The two women collided with another ear-piercing scream of joy, hugging each other fiercely.

Grimmjow looked at the sight in front of him appreciatively. "Ain't that a sight for the ages?" he said to no one in particular.

"Grimmjow, I suggest you keep your perverse comments to yourself," Ulquiorra said.

"Or what? It's just an observation, Ulquiorra. A man would have to be dead not to notice." He grinned wickedly. "Or you."

"Yes, dead because they were killed by their girlfriends. Soi Fong is glaring at you."

"Let her," was the lazy reply. "She's mad at me anyway. I tell ya, it makes for great make-up sex later on."

Ulquiorra shook his head. Of all the improbable relationships, theirs probably took the cake. Although there was something to be said about Sun-sun falling for the effeminate Ayasegawa Yumichika…he wondered what strange turn of events had caused his levelheaded partner to fall for a man like that. However, the man seemed to dote on her and he could ask for nothing less for Sun-sun.

"Ulquiorra-san, look!" Nel gushed, bounding over. Her arms were full of 15-month-old squirming, babbling toddler flesh. Judging by the white hair and astonishing teal eyes, he guessed that it was Hitsugaya Toushiro and Matsumoto Rangiku's daughter. "Isn't Aki just beautiful?" She held the girl out for him to respect.

Despite himself, Ulquiorra recoiled slightly. To say he was uncomfortable around children was an understatement. They were messy, noisy, and in constant want of attention. Rather like Grimmjow, when he thought about it. "Yes, she is quite pretty," he said quickly.

Nel pouted. "Ulquiorra-san, you barely looked at her!"

Hitsugaya Aki giggled, her bright eyes focused on the pale man with arresting green eyes. "Pretty," she said clearly.

Nel was delighted. "Why Ulquiorra-san! Aki thinks you're pretty!"

Grimmjow choked with laughter. "Now that's something!" he snorted, unmoved by Ulquiorra's glare.

"I fail to be amused."

The doors to the conference room banged open. "All right everyone, let's get this meeting started!" Kyouraku Shunsui boomed as he took a seat, followed by Shihouin Yoruichi, Ukitake Jyuushiro, and Unohana Retsu.

Aki was now reaching for Ulquiorra, clearly begging to be held. "Ulquiorra-san, take her quickly, before she cries!" Nel admonished. Before Ulquiorra could refuse, he found his lap full of Aki. He stiffened, perching her on his knee. Aki squealed happily, waving at her parents from across the table.

"Should I rescue him?" Hitsugaya asked his wife.

"Don't be silly!" Matsumoto hissed back. "It'll do Ulquiorra some good and besides, Nel is sitting right next to him."

"-we're very excited about the line-up this year," Ukitake was saying. "We have some very big names and we know you all have been very anxious, so without further ado…"

As the list was read off, Ulquiorra relaxed bit by bit. Aki was quite noisy, but she was well behaved overall. She hadn't drooled on him yet and seemed perfectly content to sit on his lap. Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad after all, he thought.

"And finally, Ulquiorra-san is paired with Aoki Sayaka."

Or maybe not, he thought, chagrined. It had to be some kind of cosmic joke. There was no way that he had just been paired with one of Japan's most outrageous comics, a woman who had no shame and no tact, a woman who-

"Ulquiorra-san, you're so lucky!" Nel chirped from beside him. "I love Sayaka-chan! I loved it when she sang with L'arc-en-ciel! Oh, you're going to have so much fun!"

Nope, it was real all right. And to top it all off, Aki chose that very moment to spit up on his crisp white Oxford shirt.

* * *

Ulquiorra prided himself on his self-control. For him, losing control was the most frightening thing he could do. Emotions were untidy, noisome things and he hated to admit to any of them save sarcasm and indifference.

And yet here he was, minutes away from having that precious restraint unravel like a loose thread on a rug. He owed it all to his new partner and the last five hours which could be correctly described as sheer _hell_.

It wasn't that Aoki Sayaka was a bad dancer. In fact, the woman had a surprising innate grace about her and a natural ability to move. She had all the basics for cha-cha down pat. It also helped that the cheekiness of the cha-cha came naturally for her – and _that _was where his torture came in. The woman would not stop _talking_. She poked and prodded and screamed until his nerves were frayed beyond repair. And that damnable camera crew had caught every minute of it, shining lights in his eyes and shoving microphones in his face every second they could.

And he was supposed to endure three weeks and possibly _more_?

He burst through the doors and onto the roof of the studio, for once wishing that he were the type of person who could just scream their frustration or punch a wall. As it was, he settled for taking a few deep, calming breaths.

He still wanted to punch something, though.

"Ulquiorra-san?" He turned around to find Nel perched on a nearby bench, looking at him curiously. "Are you alright?"

"Neliel-san, what are you doing out here? It's cold." He cursed himself for being caught and was relieved that he hadn't succumbed to the urge to have a violent outburst.

She raised an eyebrow. "At least I'm properly dressed for the weather."

That was true enough. He'd forgotten a coat in his anger.

"Come on." She rose to her feet and headed for the door.

"Hn?"

"Come down to my apartment. I'll make us some tea," she said, correctly interpreting his questioning grunt.

"That's not necessary-"

Nel's surprisingly solemn hazel stare cut him off. "I'm not asking, Ulquiorra-san. You are cold and you look like you need someone to talk to."

The next thing he knew he was sitting in her cramped little apartment as she boiled water on the stove. He looked around at the décor, amused. Though they had only settled in a few days ago, it looked…homey. There were knick-knacks on the tables, colorful artwork and posters on the walls, and clothes everywhere. "Neliel-san, when did you have time to decorate?"

"Oh, Shunsui-san keeps this place up for me since I come every year. If he needs to rent it out he can, but there's always vacancies since dancers are always moving in and out." She came into the living room, a steaming mug in each hand.

Ulquiorra accepted the mug and the explanation. His eyebrows arched faintly with surprise when he took a sip and tasted the bitter, smooth, and aromatic flavor of matcha. He never would have expected her to drink traditional green tea but then, what did he know about her, really?

"So," Nel said, breaking into his thoughts. "Why are you so agitated, Ulquiorra-san?"

"Am I agitated, Neliel-san?" he replied placidly. The matcha was very soothing.

She shot him a subtle glare. "Well, you _were _agitated, before," she said, correctly reading his mood. "What happened?"

He was too relaxed to really question how she could read him so well. "Aoki-san is a lunatic," he said simply, one shoulder rising into an elegant half-shrug.

"Nonsense," the green-haired woman chided. "Sayaka-chan is a comic, there's a difference."

"Hardly. She screams all the time." He winced slightly. Her shrieks still echoed in his ears. The woman had no concept of normal speaking volume.

"That's one of her trademarks."

"She called me a bishie."

"Consider it a compliment." Nel's lips twitched slightly. Sayaka-chan hit the nail on the head there, she mused, observing the tidy man sitting so stiffly in her messy living room. Ulquiorra Schiffer was a handsome man. His black hair was glossy, his skin pale, and his eyes as vividly green as emeralds. If only he _smiled _once in a while. She was sure that he had the kind of smile that could stop a woman dead at fifty paces.

"She also called me emo-sensei."

Nel _did _laugh out loud at that. "I'm sorry Ulquiorra-san," she gasped, trying to choke it back. She had to put down her mug as she fought valiantly to keep her composure. After all, it was rare enough to see Ulquiorra venting – though his form of venting was more like a quiet confession. "But that's priceless!"

"Yes, the camera crew had a field day with that one," he muttered, his eyebrows drawing together in vexation. It was time to change the subject. "How is Matsuzaka-san?"

"Oh, Daisuke-san is wonderful!" Nel said, beaming. She had a very good reason to be happy: she was paired with Matsuzaka Daisuke, the baseball legend who was now a pitcher for the Boston Red Sox. Her smile turned impish. "Why? Would you like to dance with him, Ulquiorra-san?" Her eyes widened comically. "If you dance the tango, it would be a MANGO!"

Ulquiorra paused. "Neliel-san, please refrain from making such jokes ever again." He returned to his tea with no further comment, but Nel caught the ever so slight twitch at the corner of his mouth.

It was then that Nel decided that she was going to get Ulquiorra Schiffer to smile, even if it killed her.

* * *

"Wow, we were so productive today, Ulquiorra-sensei!" Aoki Sayaka exclaimed as she stretched. "I bet you didn't know that I could memorize the routine so fast, ne?"

"Indeed, no," he replied. "This means I'm going to be harder on you, Aoki-san."

"Sensei, how many times do I have to call me Sayaka? You're so formal!" she exclaimed, dismayed. "I could be your nee-chan!"

Ulquiorra thanked whatever gods listening that Aoki Sayaka was not his older sister. He wouldn't wish that kind of childhood on anyone. "We're done for the day. Tomorrow we will start refining your movements, since you've progressed so far already."

"Okay, sensei!" She jumped to her feet and looped her arm through his. "Ne, sensei, let's go and get something to eat, okay?"

"No," he said flatly.

"But Ulquiorra-sensei, I'm STARVING!" the older woman proclaimed dramatically.

"Then you can go and eat by yourself. I have other things to do."

"What other things? We should spend some time getting to know each other!"

"Why?"

Sayaka pouted. "Ah, you're so cold, sensei!" Her eyebrows wiggled. "Sayaka-nee-chan will warm you up, ne?"

He suppressed a shudder. "I'd rather not."

"Ja, let's go then!" She grabbed his hand and with surprising strength, pulled him out of the studio. The camera crew followed eagerly, delighted at the prospect of seeing the unlikely pair eat together.

What was wrong with this year? Ulquiorra wondered as he watched trays of sushi rotate in front of him. He'd done so many things within the past month that he never would have done otherwise. He was doing the damnable reality show, stuck with a ridiculous partner (who was happily yammering away as she pulled plate after plate off the conveyor belt), and he'd been having tea with Nel every afternoon.

It surprised him that he didn't mind _that _little routine. It was remarkably soothing after his sessions with Sayaka, though he wasn't sure if it was the tea or the company that made it that way.

There was a commotion at the door. He sighed, wondering just what mess the camera crew had gotten themselves into when-

"Matsuzaka-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sayaka screeched, launching herself across the room.

He glanced over his shoulder. Nel and Matsuzaka Daisuke were indeed standing in the doorway of the small sushi restaurant. The restaurant's owner's forehead was almost touching the floor as he babbled incoherently at the pitcher. Nel spotted Ulquiorra and waved, making her way over to the empty spot next to him. "Isn't this a great coincidence, Ulquiorra-san?" she asked, smiling at the sushi chef. The man, who was old enough to be her grandfather, blushed like a schoolboy.

"Hm." His partner was now attached at the hip with her partner. Ulquiorra tried to dredge up some sympathy for the legendary ball player, but he could only be relieved that someone had rid him of his partner's overwhelming interest. It certainly got the camera crew's attention, so he could eat in peace. "Aren't you worried that she's going to maul him?" he said off-handedly.

Nel nabbed a hamachi roll off the revolving rack. "Nope! Matsuzaka-san can take care of himself." She winked. "I only save people that need saving. Itadakimasu!"

Ulquiorra just returned to his food with a grunt. Nel kept grabbing food off the conveyor belt, striking up a lively conversation with the chef and making room when Sayaka and the _heisei no kaibutsu_ finally managed to get away from the crowd (though not the camera crew). Sayaka was clearly in her element, playing up to the crew and the crowd. Matsuzaka, surprisingly enough, was a good sport about it and played along. Nel, of course, loved it, and Ulquiorra tried his best to blend in with the countertop.

"Yosh!" Nel cried after she finished her umpteenth piece of sushi. "Matsuzaka-san, come on! We need to go get fitted-oops!"

Her jacket caught the corner of her chair as she turned around, causing her to lose her balance and tumble forward.

In a move that was too quick to see, Ulquiorra's right arm shot out, wrapping firmly about her waist to keep her from toppling over.

Nel could have predicted anything but the feelings that washed over her during that moment. All her breath just _whooshed _right out of her lungs. The world seemed to tilt crazily, though she knew very well that she was standing upright. The fiery brand around her waist had made sure of that. She turned to meet his tranquil, steady gaze and felt her knees go wonky. Thankfully, she managed to persuade her body to do her bidding so that she didn't have to suffer the humiliation of having him catch her not once, but twice.

"Be careful, Neliel," he murmured softly. Nel shivered. How could she not have noticed how low and husky his voice was? _The perfect bedroom voice_, a corner of her mind piped up.

She wondered briefly if she was going crazy. This was Ulquiorra Schiffer she was thinking about, after all. He was so _staid _and proper. Grimmjow often said that conversations with statues were more fun and sometimes, she had to agree. Oh, she liked Ulquiorra well enough, but she'd never been attracted to him. She preferred someone who could skid through life as giddily as she did, appreciating anything and everything it had to offer. It was hard to imagine him deriving any sort of enjoyment from life, since he was so stoic.

It was amazing that he was even a ballroom dancer in the first place. One would think that it was beyond his emotional capacity, but he was undoubtedly one of the most talented ballroom dancers in Japan. He had the awards to prove it.

"Neliel-san? We have to go or we're going to be late for our appointment." Matsuzaka was waving a hand in front of her face.

Nel jolted, disoriented. "Huh? What?"

"I see Neliel-san needs some time to rejoin us here in the real world," Ulquiorra said tonelessly. An infinitesimal quirk at the corner of his mouth betrayed his amusement at the current situation.

Nel blushed. "My mind is present and accounted for, Ulquiorra-san! It was wonderful eating with you and Sayaka-chan, but Matsuzaka-san is right! We're going to be late! See you later!" She grabbed her partner's arm and made a beeline for the door, embarrassed beyond belief. What on earth had just _happened?_

Sayaka glanced between her partner and the citrine-haired dancer, her mind quickly putting together the pieces. "Ne, sensei, is there something between-"

"No."

"But I think she-"

"No, Aoki-san." This was more of an attempt to keep the comic from snooping than a straight denial. Ulquiorra was all too aware of the sudden…_frisson_, but he wished to meditate on that when he was alone and not in the presence of his partner. Aoki Sayaka was just the sort of woman who could be annoyingly meddlesome in a situation like this.

"All right, sensei," Sayaka said sweetly. Smiling rather evilly, she began humming "Matchmaker" from _Fiddler On the Roof_ (one of her favorite musicals) as she began stuffing herself with more food.

* * *

The next few days were like staggering through an emotional quagmire, as far as Nel was concerned. It was no small blessing that rehearsals were in full swing and she had those to occupy her thoughts. For the first time in her life, she had no idea what to do.

She couldn't shrug that spark of electricity off as a brief moment of insanity. That wasn't the way she was. Everything happened for a reason and she made it a policy to embrace such feelings when they came. However, since they concerned Ulquiorra, she was hesitant. Her instincts had never led her astray before, but she had to wonder if there was some faulty wiring in her system. They were two _incredibly _different people, after all.

Was it because she felt some sympathy towards him? They still met almost every afternoon for tea so that he could discuss Sayaka-chan. Nel could not understand why he chose to come to her day after day, but she found she rather liked feeling needed. Though he was always surrounded by people, he seemed to be very much alone. She wanted to remedy that.

"Ah, there you are, Neliel-san."

Nel glanced up from her book. Speak of the devil. "Yes, Ulquiorra-san?"

"For someone who sends me such random text messages throughout the day, you're quite terrible at checking your own."

Nel blushed. She had taken to sending Ulquiorra texts whenever she could, whether it was a simple "Have a nice day!" or a funny quote with the hopes that they would lighten his mood. "I'm sorry Ulquiorra-san, but my battery died. What can I do for you?"

"May I borrow you for a moment? I would like to demonstrate to my errant partner-" He rolled his eyes. "What a proper quickstep looks like."

"I thought Sayaka-chan was doing well," she said as she got to her feet.

"Aoki-san has the steps but she does not have the form. She won't accept my explanations and insists on being shown." He offered Nel his hand as they walked into the studio. "Shall we?"

Nel accepted, smiling as he pulled her into hold. "Ne, Ulquiorra-san, has it occurred to you that we've never danced before?"

"I'm Standard and you're Latin. It's as simple as that."

"But we've never even danced for fun!"

"I don't even know if sensei knows the definition of the word," Sayaka said mock-mournfully. Ulquiorra shot the older woman a dour look.

"I suggest you take notes, Aoki-san." And off they went.

Even though Nel was a Latin dancer, the quickstep was perhaps one of her favorite dances. It was vivid, twinkling, energetic, and fast-paced. It was also one of the most difficult dances to perform, requiring an extensive amount of synchronization between the couple, as they stayed in hold for most of the dance. The body almost seemed to be cut in half: the upper body had to be perfectly still in perfect hold while the lower half blazed through the footwork. Footwork and floorcraft were key to the quickstep. It was not one for the faint of heart – and on _Shall We Dance? _a good quickstep was usually the hallmark of a contender.

Nel realized very quickly that Ulquiorra was _made _for the quickstep. The complexity of the dance suited him perfectly – he made it seem almost effortless, to move across the floor so powerfully and yet remain so light on his feet. Her heart began to beat faster, and it was _not _because of the running steps. She loved the kind of man who could lead, who she could give complete control to. Surprisingly enough, it was hard to come by that sort of man, even in the world of competitive ballroom dancing. She had always found herself doing a little bit of back leading – in life as well as on the dance floor.

But with Ulquiorra, she could not help but give up control and simply follow.

The expression on her face was most peculiar, Ulquiorra thought, though perhaps peculiar was the wrong word in this situation. The quickstep was everything that was bright and happy and one's expression had to match that, but there was something deeper in hers. Her eyes glowed and her expression was almost…dreamy. It was both captivating and disconcerting. He stared at her, confused, feeling as though he was on the verge of some astounding revelation.

Sayaka grinned. Really, Ulquiorra-sensei was far too easy to manipulate. It had only taken a few minutes of begging and pleading for a _proper _demonstration before he'd gone off to find the oh-so-cute Neliel-chan. The next few weeks were going to be so damn _fun_. "I really ought to start charging for my services," she murmured.

Ulquiorra pulled Nel up from the final dip. "Neliel-san."

Nel cracked open an eye, slightly disappointed that the whole experience was over. "Yes, Ulquiorra-san?"

"Will you go out to dinner with me?"

Both Nel and Sayaka's jaws dropped. "I-I-I-" Nel stammered.

"Is that a yes?" he prompted, his eyes gleaming with suppressed amusement.

"Yes," she squeaked.

"Good." He began guiding her towards the door. "I must finish up with Sayaka-san, but I will pick you up from your apartment later."

"Y-yes," Nel said, still dazed, as she walked out.

Ulquiorra strode back to his dumbstruck partner, smirking slightly. "Nice try, Aoki-san, but I do believe I beat you to the punch."

The comic managed to shut her mouth. "You little _sneak!" _She beamed. "You have to admit that I was right though, ne sensei? There's something there, otherwise you would not have asked Neliel-chan to dinner!"

He raised an eyebrow. He certainly was not going to give her the satisfaction. "Now that you have the idea, we will dance the quickstep."

* * *

Seven weeks later, six dancers and their celebrity partners had been kicked off _Shall We Dance? _leaving the strongest competitors: Sun-sun and actor Tamaki Hiroshi, Ulquiorra and Aoki Sayaka, Soi Fong and actor Oka Masi, Grimmjow and model/actress Kuriyama Chiaki, Matsumoto and musician/actor Fukuyama Masaharu, and Nel and Matsuzaka Daisuke. And Nel was horribly sure that she was falling in love with Ulquiorra Schiffer.

They had been dating for several weeks now, much to the amusement of the entire 8/13 Studio. Their relationship had been such a surprise that Yachiru hadn't even created a betting pool for it, but once it became common knowledge, the bets began piling up as to when Ulquiorra was going to take the plunge.

Nel chewed on her thumb thoughtfully as one of the hair stylists worked on her hairdo for the night. "Mad," she muttered. "I've gone completely mad."

Those butterflies were wreaking havoc on her system. It had gotten to the point that her knees betrayed her every time he was in the room with her. She fancied herself a romantic, but this was ridiculous. The worst part was that she had no idea where she stood with him. He was polite, attentive, and even engaging when they were out together. And when he kissed her – Nel fought back a sigh. The sheer _memory _of their first kiss made her toes curl.

They had gone out to dinner, just the two of them, right after the first results show. She'd been so excited that she hadn't bothered to change, just throwing a coat over her short, fringed dress. The cold had set in quickly as she waited outside the studio, and she began to wonder if she'd been a tad bit too hasty.

Ulquiorra sighed when he caught sight of her. "Now who's inappropriately dressed for the weather?" he inquired, removing his scarf and tying it around her neck.

Nel could barely breathe from his proximity. He smelled wonderful – faintly spicy and woodsy. Her knees went weak and she cursed her body for betraying her so thoroughly when he was around.

He smiled inwardly. Nel was an open book. He could read every emotion in those expressive celadon eyes – the attraction, the dismay, the irritation. It was rather endearing. "Better?" he inquired. "Or do you require my coat as well?" Without asking, he shrugged off his woolen coat and draped it around her, tugging on the lapels to bring her in just a little bit closer.

She closed her eyes. The coat was still warm from his body heat and his scent now surrounded her. "Hmmm," she murmured.

Ulquiorra's fingers tightened slightly on the lapels of his coat at that contented sigh. "I must admit that I'm curious, Neliel-san."

Her eyes fluttered open at the new, husky tone of his voice. Her knees went weak _again _at his smoldering gaze. "Curious?"

"Hn." He regarded her solemnly for a few moments and then leaned forward, tilting his head to the side. When his lips were mere millimeters away from hers, he stopped. "May I kiss you, Neliel?"

Oh, he was so bloody _smooth_. She could only nod.

Ulquiorra smirked, sliding his hand into the softness of her viridescent hair, his thumb caressing her cheek as he paused once more. Nel fought back a scream of frustration. He was so, so close, she couldn't bear it. And then he closed the distance, his lips meeting hers warmly, and she realized that there were advantages to him being so meticulous. He paced the kiss slowly, taking the time to explore, enjoying her like she was a fine wine. Nel couldn't help it – she melted slowly into his embrace, her head spinning.

He had kissed her many times since then but emotionally, he never went beyond that. He never bothered to show her what he was thinking and how he was feeling when it came to them. If it weren't for the fact that he did kiss her, she would think that they were just two colleagues enjoying each other's company. It was horribly, horribly maddening.

"Is something wrong, Neliel-san?" Nel glanced up and met Sun-sun's eyes in the mirror.

"No, I'm fine, Sun-sun-chan. Thank you." She paused. "Actually, I have a question for you."

"Go ahead." Sun-sun leaned forward as the makeup artist began applying a temporary, glittery tattoo on her shoulder blade.

"Do you think Ulquiorra likes me? You're his partner, so perhaps you know him better…"

Sun-sun raised a perfect black eyebrow. "Neliel-san, what an odd question to ask. You're dating him, are you not?"

"Well yes, but he's so very distant. He never tells me anything and most of the time I feel as though we're two friends going out for dinner. I don't know anything about him!" And she still hadn't been able to get him to smile.

"Well, I have nothing to say to that," the other Aizen studio dancer said. "Ulquiorra-senpai has never been very forthcoming. I've been dancing with him for years and I don't even know what his favorite color is. But what I can tell you, Neliel-san, is that he wouldn't be doing this if he didn't like you."

"Well, he has an odd way of showing it," she grumbled.

Nel continued to fret about the odd state of her relationship for the next two weeks when the unthinkable happened: Aoki Sayaka collapsed during rehearsal and was rushed to the hospital, complaining of severe abdominal pain. She was diagnosed with acute appendicitis. Due to the need of major surgery and rest, she was forced to withdraw from the competition.

Ulquiorra was one of the first people to see her after she came put of surgery. Though he would never admit it, he had grown fond of the comic over the last few weeks. Seeing her doubled over in pain was one of the scariest things he had seen in a long time.

Sayaka grinned weakly when he walked into her room. "Aw, I have the best sensei ever!" she joked when he presented her with a bouquet of flowers – one of many that was beginning to overtake the room. She sighed as he took the chair next to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" he said softly. Sayaka made a face.

"Ne, sensei, I don't really want to talk about that, I'm fine! I've got doctors and nurses prodding me and asking those questions, I'm so sick of it!" She paused. "I'm so disappointed, sensei. We were totally going to win! You have to admit that I was totally rocking the competition."

"Indeed you were, Sayaka-san." His lips twitched slightly. It was refreshing to know that not even major surgery could make a dent in Sayaka Aoki's personality.

She poked his arm. "You were enjoying the competition, weren't you, sensei?"

"In a way."

"Mou, whatever you say, sensei," she snorted. Her eyes lit up. "It's because of Neliel-chan, isn't it?" She clapped her hands together. "That's Neliel-chan, bringing out the best in everyone, not just my hopelessly emo sensei!"

Ulquiorra chose to disregard that last bit. However, much of that statement rang true – Neliel really did bring out the best in everyone. To say that Matsuzaka-san was uncoordinated was an understatement. If it hadn't been for the man's widespread popularity, he would have been sent home within the first two weeks. But because of the viewers' votes he'd stayed in, and Neliel had had time to work her magic. She was undoubtedly one of the best teachers among the professional dancers, infusing every lesson with her abundant enthusiasm and encouragement. She was also one of the most gifted choreographers, tailoring each dance to show off her partner's strengths.

Matsuzaka-san had blossomed under her tutelage and choreography: by Round 5, he'd gained his footing and was now a favorite to win the competition. He owed it all to Nel.

The pale man smiled. He still wasn't sure if he entirely understood Neliel Tu Oderschvank, but one didn't have to understand someone to like them. And he was quite sure that he liked her.

How else could he explain the fact that he found himself looking forward to the times when he was in her company? That even though he was not sure that he understood her overwhelming _joie de vivre_, he'd grown used to and even enjoyed it? That he now expected to receive those silly texts from her throughout the day and sit down to tea with her? That he could not imagine a day without seeing her smile?

"Yoo-hoo, earth to sensei!" Sayaka grinned knowingly at the younger man. "Thinking of Neliel-chan, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" was the toneless reply.

"Oh-ho, don't you dare try to hide it from me, sensei!" she laughed. "I could see that…dare I say _misty _little smile on your face! You really like her!" She sobered. "I wonder if she knows it, though? Oy, sensei, you'd better tell her."

"And why is that?"

"Sensei, you're not exactly an open book. For all Neliel-chan knows, you could be taking her out just for the sake of taking her out."

"I'm hardly doing that. Otherwise I wouldn't be kissing her." He regretted those words the moment they came out of his mouth. He grimaced. Sayaka was a notorious gossip – she could give Yumichika a run for his money.

Sayaka crowed triumphantly. "Oh, thank goodness, you really _are _human! But seriously, sensei," she said earnestly. "You must tell her that you like her. We're women, we need closure and reassurance. The best way to give us closure is _to tell us_."

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought women were supposed to be perceptive."

"Not when it comes to love. Love blinds everyone, sensei."

"Nevertheless, I'm sure Neliel knows-" The mention of love made him uncomfortable.

The woman actually had the audacity to roll her eyes at him. "_Have you told her, sensei_?"

He shot her an exasperated look. "No."

"Then you don't know if she knows. Sensei, do this for me," she said dramatically, putting a hand to her brow. "I'm begging you from my sickbed, sensei! Tell Neliel-chan how you _feel_!"

"Aoki-san, a sickbed request is not the same as a deathbed request."

"Sensei!" Sayaka wailed.

* * *

Nel was brewing tea in her apartment when Ulquiorra finally managed to worm his way out of his partner's clutches. He took a step inside and inhaled deeply, feeling all of the tension leave him. Her apartment – and her presence – seemed to do that to him.

"I thought I heard you, Ulquiorra-san." Nel came out of the kitchen, tea at the ready. "How is Sayaka-chan?"

"Well enough to be overdramatic, as usual," he said dryly.

"I'm glad." She handed him his usual mug. "Though I am sorry about what this means for the both of you, concerning the competition."

He shrugged and sat down. "It would have been interesting to see how far we would have gone, but what's done is done. I am…glad that Aoki-san is feeling better."

"That's good," Nel murmured, running her thumb around the handle of her mug. Her eyes were faraway and pensive. There was a crease between her brows.

"Is something the matter, Neliel-san?"

She jumped guiltily at being caught. "Oh…no, nothing's the matter, Ulquiorra-san."

"Neliel-san, if there's something on your mind it's better to talk about it."

After a long pause, the words rushed out like a torrent. "I-I-I don't want to do this anymore."

He glanced at her curiously. "I beg your pardon?"

"This…thing between us, Ulquiorra-san. I've been thinking about it and I don't think it's going anywhere. We should just call it off." All of this she said to her hands, clasped so tightly together on her lap so that he wouldn't see the way her hands were trembling. She really truly did not want it to end, but she could not see how she could continue on with someone who probably did not like her at all.

"I'm afraid that I do not comprehend what you're trying to tell me, Neliel-san. I was under the impression that we were fine." He frowned.

Nel stiffened. It sounded like he was patronizing her. "Fine, I will speak plainly. Ulquiorra-san, I cannot continue to be in a relationship with someone who is completely indifferent. I prefer to be with someone who actually _likes_ me."

Now he was just baffled. "Now just a moment-"

"I mean, you never _talk _to me. I never know what you're thinking and sometimes you give me the same kind of look that you would give to Yachiru o-or to Grimmjow! I know I'm amusing, Ulquiorra-san, but that's not the basis for a relationship! For heaven's sake, you never even _smile _when you're with me!"

To her complete mortification, she burst into tears. She leapt to her feet and not knowing where to go, shot out of her open window and onto the fire escape.

Ulquiorra got to his feet as well, biting back a curse and going after her. He caught up to her easily, as her large, fluffy slippers encumbered her headlong charge. "Neliel, have you gone completely mad?" he demanded, holding her shoulders in a vice-like grip, his expression like a thundercloud. For one heart-stopping moment, he'd forgotten that there was a fire escape and she'd hurled herself out of her fifth-story apartment.

She whirled around. Tears of anger, hurt, and disappointment stood out in those breathtaking hazel eyes. "Yes, I've gone absolutely bananas, Ulquiorra!"

"Why?"

"_Because!_" It really wasn't like her to be hysterical, but she didn't think anyone would blame her, considering the fact that she was dating someone with the emotional IQ of negative 50. "Because I'm falling in love with you! I'm falling in _love _with a man I know next to nothing about, someone who probably sees me as…as _background_ scenery!"

Ulquiorra was absolutely staggered. "Love?" he echoed.

"Yes, love!" Nel raved. "But that probably doesn't mean _anything _to you. I mean, you probably like me in some way, since we've been _dating – _" the word was said in a derisive tone. "-for the past few weeks, but that doesn't necessarily make me important, does it?"

The black-haired man gritted his teeth. Hell's teeth, it looked like Sayaka-san was right. The woman had absolutely no idea how he felt, but that realization did nothing to assuage the anger bubbling inside of him. How could she accuse him of being so callous? Did she truly not see? "For Kami's sake, woman, will you listen to me?"

"Why?" she demanded tearfully. "How can I accept anything that you say at face value?"

"Neliel, your accusations are completely unfounded," he growled, his fingers still biting into her shoulders.

"_How?_"

"What proof do you have?"

"P-proof?" she echoed, off-balance.

"Yes, Neliel, proof. How are you so convinced that I do not share these feelings?" he asked incredulously. "Am I completely heartless?" His eyes were blazing, emerald-green, as he fought to control his temper.

"I-I-I-" Her head was spinning. She couldn't have been mistaken, but the tone of his voice told her that she'd made some sort of error. Nel stamped her foot, furious that he'd somehow turned the situation around on _her_, like she was the one in the wrong. "What am I supposed to think? You never give anything of yourself, Ulquiorra. I don't mind giving, I really don't, but there are things that need to be reciprocated in a relationship!"

A muscle twitched in his jaw at the absurdity of it all. "And I never have? When have I given you reason to believe that? Name a specific time, Neliel."

For once, she was at a loss. "It's just that…you never let me in! These past few weeks, I feel like I haven't been able to get close to you…close to your heart."

"Neliel, you're _inside_ my heart. Don't you ever doubt it otherwise." He looked surprised as the words left his lips, as though it had never occurred to him to say them. And it dawned on him that he had lost his grip on his precious self-control and given in to his emotions. They seethed through him, these feelings that he'd never admitted to. Nel had driven him as close to fury as he'd ever gotten, even as she'd wrapped him in love – or something like it.

Nel's eyes had gone round. "W-what?"

Ulquiorra sighed and wrapped an arm about her waist, pulling her to him, as the other tilted her chin up so that they could see eye-to-eye. "Neliel, you drive me to distraction," he remarked, visibly annoyed. But his eyes softened. "And yet you hold me in thrall. Do not doubt my feelings when I do not have the words. My actions should be enough."

He made his point by lowering his lips to hers. And Nel realized that he was right. Every sentiment that she had ever searched for, every word she ever wanted him to express – it was all right there, where it had been all along.

It was not the confession she'd been looking for, but she didn't mind. This was Ulquiorra Schiffer, and that was how he did things. He was not like Grimmjow, who would bend Soi Fong back over his arm and kiss her in front of everyone. He was not like Shuuhei, who hovered protectively over Isane, loving in his support. He was not like Shunsui, who loudly proclaimed his love for Nanao every chance he got. No, he was not one to show his feelings in any overt way, but she felt them all the same. She did not need words, not really, not when she saw everything she needed to see reflected in those jade-green eyes.

And as they separated, Nel finally saw what she'd been waiting to see: a full smile on Ulquiorra's face. It was just as she had imagined it to be – breathtaking in every way. Her knees weakened once more – but this time, he caught her. "What?" he murmured.

"You're smiling," she said triumphantly.

Before he could reply, utter chaos broke out above them. On another fire escape sat Grimmjow, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, and Shuuhei, cheering and whistling. Grimmjow was making a sound like a wolf baying at the moon.

"Hot _damn _Ulquiorra, I didn't know you had it in you!" the blue-haired dancer crowed.

Nel dissolved into a fit of giggles. Ulquiorra glared at the men, flashed them a rude gesture, and pulled Nel back into her apartment to a chorus of catcalls.

"I believe we were rather rudely interrupted," Nel said impishly.

A grin hovered around Ulquiorra's lips. "Indeed we were. Allow me to correct that." He pulled her back into his arms.

Two weeks later, Nel helped Matsuzaka Daisuke heft the championship trophy in the air for the first time. She looked at the stands and into Ulquiorra's eyes and knew that this season had brought her more, _much _more, than that mirrorball trophy.

* * *

Please review, as usual!

All right, first things first: this fic is dedicated to the incredible jazzpha, who requested this pairing in the first place. This guy's got an INSANE imagination (and I mean that in a good way) and writes some of the crackiest pairings ever. In short, he's AWESOME and deserves your readership, so go check his stuff out!

So, this fic is my way of celebrating the fact that DWtS is back! Holy crap, the sheer number of injuries is insane this season, and it's barely started! I love the Japanese celebrity cast that poptate assembled for this fic, especially my top six! We have Dice-K, of course, and Aoki Sayaka, who is hilarious. Tamaki Hiroshi starred in _Nodame Cantabile_, one of the best j-dramas EVER, in my opinion - as well as Fukuyama Masaharu, who also starred in an amazing j-drama, _Galileo_. Oka Masi is of _Heroes_ fame, of course, and lastly there's Kuriyama Chiaki, better known as "Gogo" from _Kill Bill Vol. 1_. Somehow, it just seemed to fit that she and Grimmjow would be partners.

We are coming down to the end of the SB series, folks! The second-to-last story involves a character that many of you have been asking about: the betting wonder, Yachiru. She will be paired with Wonderwice (the crack - it burns!), haha. Oh, and if you all would be so kind as to wander over to my profile, I have a new poll up concerning my future projects. Many thanks go out to poptate, the wonder-beta, and MatsuMama, just for being so darn cool. :D


End file.
